GOMAWO JAGIYA!
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: It's true when they say the person you love the most will hurt you the most.. Jongin ah sampai kapan kau menyadari keberadaanku? KAISOO MOOD ON/ Indonesia/ ONESHOOT!


**Oneshoot!**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Dapat ilham gara-gara liat video di IG atleastistillhaveexo**

 **Dan diperkuat oleh lagu backsongnya**

 **Mbyaar sudah hatiku retak-retak**

 **Main cast**

 **Kim Jongin * Do Kyungsoo**

 **YAOI**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah karangan dan cubaan untuk para shipper Kaisoo**

 **Bertenang dan bersabarlah hiks**

 _I hate you that I love you_

 _You want her you need her_

 _And I'll never be her_

...

Ini sudah hari kelima Jongin menghitung di kalender ponselnya, Kyungsoo tidak juga kembali ke kamar asrama mereka. Suara bell asrama berbunyi, tanda jam keluar sudah berakhir itu tandanya pintu akan ditutup dan bayangan Kyungsoo tidak juga menampakkan diri. Karena mereka sudah memasuki smester akhir akhir-akhir ini asrama menerapkan jam malam. Tidak ada waktu untuk keluar kecuali satu jam. Sebenarnya bukan karena alasan mengkhawatirkan jam malam Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin benar-benar cemas dengan teman satu kamarnya itu.

 **Teet teet**

Suara ponsel Jongin berbunyi, tertulis di layarnya nama Krystal menghubunginya.

" Hallo."

" Hallo, bagaimana belajarmu?."

" Ya beginilah. Sedang apa?." Tanya Jongin sedikit lemah

" Kau kenapa? Apa kau masih mengkhawatirkan rekan satu kamarmu?."

" Ne, ini sudah lima hari dia tidak kembali ke asrama dan datang ke sekolah. Padahal seminggu lagi kami mengadakan ujian."

" Hmm apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?."

" Aku tidak punya nomor keluarganya. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, apa kau sudah makan?."

" Aku tidak makan malam Jongin."

" Oh maaf aku lupa. Aku merindukanmu, besok kita berjumpa."

" Ne, selamat malam."

" Selamat malam."

Jongin meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang berada ditingkatan atas. Kembali ia memikirkan Kyungsoo rekannya yang sangat ia sayangi. Jongin ingat, bila ia lapar ia akan meminta Kyungsoo buatkan makan karena jatah makan malam di asrama mereka hanya sekali, selebihnya murid akan memasak sendiri sesuai dengan tingkat lebar perut mereka. Jongin merasa kehilangan dengan sosok Kyungsoo, ia rindu meletakkan wajahnya kebawah untuk memaksa Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya. Ia rindu menyembunyikan baju Kyungsoo dan melihat wajah kebingungan Kyungsoo mencari-cari bajunya.

Dengan mata lelahnya Jongin menutup matanya. _Cepatlah kembali Kyungsoo._ Doa Jongin sebelum tidur.

Di lain tempat

Kyungsoo baru selesai membereskan meja makannya, ia harus makan terlambat karena sibuk belajar mempersiapkan ujiannya minggu depan. Ia terpaksa belajar lebih giat karena ia tidak pergi ke sekolah selama lima hari ini. Setidaknya ia masih ada waktu sebelum ujian untuk tidak berjumpa dengan Jongin. Sambil mencuci peralatan makannya Kyungsoo mengingat kembali, jika sudah larut malam jongin akan bangun menganggu tidurnya. Jongin tidak bisa tidur jika perutnya lapar, dan Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum Jongin berhenti membujuknya untuk dibuatkan makanan.

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin mudah lapar walau badannya tidak juga bertambah gemuk, ia kuat berolahraga itu sebabnya badannya bagus tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang semakin bulat karena mengikuti pola makan Jongin tapi tidak diseimbangi dengan olahraga. Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk sekedar berkeringat membentuk badan. Ia lebih suka waktu nya dimanfaatkan untuk hal yang lebih berguna daripada sekedar memperbagus penampilan luar. Karena Jongin mudah lapar itulah setiap Jongin akan keluar, dia akan membuatkan bekal untuk Jongin makan. Jongin tidak pernah menolak bekal yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Walaupun tempatnya terkadang harus berwarna pastel tidak sesuai dengan karakter Jongin. Tapi tidak pernah Jongin memberikan komplain pada bekal Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya yang Jongin pernah ucapkan hanya _gomawo jagiya._ Satu kalimat terdiri dua kata yang membuat Kyungsoo melayang.

Persahabatan yang mereka jalin banyak membuat orang iri, dua orang yang berbeda karakter dan bentuk fisik itu menjadi klop satu sama lain. Saling mengisi kekurangan dan kelebihan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjadi akrab, tidak pernah berselisih paham ataupun berbeda pendapat. Kyungsoo yang memiliki sifat mengalah dan penurut lebih memilih menghindar bila mereka memiliki suatu problem.

 _I always missing people that I should not missing_

Malam itu ketika Kyungsoo pulang lebih lambat karena harus ke perpustakaan dan Jongin harus kembali ke asrama nya sendirian. Hari itu hujan deras, dan Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin tidak berani tidur jika hujan deras. Apalagi jendela kamar mereka yang langsung menghadap arah depan pohon yang berisik jika terkena hujan. Kyungsoo berlari menerobos hujan deras, ia berpikir setidaknya hanya baju dan badannya basah sedangkan tasnya sudah terlindungi dengan plastik sehingga buku-bukunya tidak akan basah. Lebih baik kehujanan daripada melihat Jongin ketakutan dalam kamar. Pikir Kyungsoo.

" Aku pulaang." Teriak Kyungsoo begitu masuk kamar

" Haha benarkah aku tidak tahu.. eh sebentar rekan sekamarku sudah pulang. Besok kita berjumpa ya. Baiklah _bye bye."_ Jongin menutup teleponnya.

" Kau sudah pulang?." Sambut Jongin

" Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau bahagia sekali, ada apa?." Tanya Kyungsoo mengambil handuknya dan mengeringkan tubuh dan kepalanya.

" Kau tahu? Tadi waktu aku mau pulang ke asrama aku kenalan dengan Krystal!."

" Krystal primadona sekolah kita?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Ne! Bayangkan Kyungie si primadona mengajakku berkenalan. Jadi aku meminta nomor teleponnya dan tebak tadi siapa yang baru ku telepon?." Ucap Jongin

" Krystal?."

" Ne!."

" Bagus, baiklah aku mau mandi dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar untuk menuju tempat mandi siswa. Ada perasaan sakit mendengar cerita Jongin tadi. Entah mengapa hatinya tidak ikut bahagia menatap mata berbinar Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di air yang turun dari _shower_ tidak seharusnya dia bersedih. Pikir Kyungsoo, bahkan sedikit lucu melihat Jongin tadi seperti _fans_ yang mendapatkan tanda tangan dari _idol_ nya.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya, terlihat kamar gelap ini sangat tidak biasa. Jongin yang selalu takut tidur bila hujan turun kini sudah tertidur lelap bersama ponselnya disebelah. Kyungsoo tersenyum, entah kemasukan setan apa Jongin kini berani tidur di hujan malam.

.

.

Pagi hari Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali menuju kampusnya bersama, sambil bercanda-canda tentang rekan mereka yang terlihat aneh mereka saling menendang pantat karena gemas oleh candaan mereka sendiri.

" Pagi Jongin.."

" Pagi Krystal.. Krystal ini Kyungsoo teman satu kamar. Kyungsoo kenalkan ini Krystal."

" Hai Krystal."

" Hai Kyungsoo... Jongin kau mau ke kampus?."

" Ne. Kau juga? Ayo kita sama-sama." Ajak Jongin

" Apa kalian sudah sarapan? Aku tadi tidak sempat sarapan, Jongin maukah kau?."

" Oh baiklah, Kyungsoo kita menemankan Krystal sarapan dulu sepertinya sempat."

" Oh kalian saja, aku tidak bisa harus ke perpustakaan mengembalikan buku."

" Baiklah. Kami duluan ya." Ucap Krystal

" Ok.."

Jongin dan Krystal pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam di terik matahari pagi. Kyungsoo menatap kedua punggung yang saling berbicara itu. Kyungsoo berjalan ke dalam perkarangan kampusnya sendirian, ada yang janggal karena ia tidak pernah sebelumnya pergi ke kampus sendirian. Bahkan ketika ia sakit, ia tetap pergi ke kampus bersama Jongin. Sedangkan jika Jongin sakit, Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi ke kampus karena merawat Jongin. Karena itulah dia tidak pernah pergi ke kampus sendirian. Kyungsoo merasa sangat kekanak-kanakan dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Kepala Jongin muncul di jendela dengan hidungnya yang nempel di kaca, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan rekan satu kamarnya itu. Kyungsoo memang telah menunggu kedatangan Jongin, ia tidak berhenti menatap kaca jendela. Jika si kaca jendela dapat berbicara pasti ia sudah mengomeli Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. Jongin tersenyum melihat senyum _love_ nya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak sangat mengggemaskan, Jongin sangat menyayanginya. Entah karena Kyungsoo pandai memanjakan dirinya ataupun Jongin sangat nyaman dengan Kyungsoo.

" Jagiya.."

" Apa yang kau makan tadi? Dasar perut karet."

" Haha, aku hanya menemaninya makan."

" Tumben?."

" Entahlah, aku merasa kenyang dengan hanya melihatnya makan."

Jongin tersenyum kemudian tertawa sendiri, percis seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan hadiah natal.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Apa yang dikatakan Jongin tentang pengalamannya tadi bersam Krystal adalah pengalaman yang paling sering ia rasakan. Ia bisa merasakan kenyang dengan hanya melihat Jongin memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Ia bisa merasakan bahagia bila Jongin tampak kenyang dan nyaman. Tapi mengapa perasaan yang ia rasakan itu bagai direbut oleh sebuah momen orang lain.

 _Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila dan kekanak-kanakan..._

.

.

Ujian semakin dekat, masing-masing baik Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo sudah mulai sibuk dengan waktu belajar mereka. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo dengan sabar akan mengajarkan Jongin tentang pembelajaran-pembelajaran yang telah berulang kali di ajarkan di depan kelas. Jongin bukanlah anak yang bodoh, ia hanya tidak suka mendengarkan apa yang pengajar sampaikan. Lain jika Kyungsoo yang mengajarkannya.

Walaupun Kyungsoo sangat sabar tapi tetap satu tangannya memegang penggaris besi untuk memastikan Jongin tetap mendengarkan penjelasannya. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tega memukulkan penggaris besi itu ke badan nya tapi bukan tidak mungkin jika penggaris besi itu menepuk meja belajar mereka dan mengakibatkan Jongin ketakutan setengah mati. Sesungguhnya Jongin bersyukur bahwa Kyungsoo sangat sabar mengajarinya.

" Jadi bagaimana sudah paham tidak!." Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengayunkan penggaris besinya

" Ne..Ne sudah. Jagiya, bisa kita berhenti sebentar? Aku lelah menghapal rumus-rumus ini."

" Hmm baiklah. Tapi nanti kita ulangi lagi. Aku tidak percaya kau sudah bisa sebelum kau menyelesaikan satu soal."

" Ne siap! Bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Kutraktir kau Hotdog, bagaimana kau suka kan?."

" Hmm boleh. Tapi bukan berarti kau menyogokku dengan makanan!."

" Neee Jagiyaaa. _Lets go!."_

Jongin pun dengan semangat mengambilkan jaket Kyungsoo dan memakaikannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo memakaikan syal di leher Jongin dengan benar.

Teet..teeet

" Sebentar, ada telepon." Ucap Jongin menahan Kyungsoo yang akan keluar

" Ne angkatlah."

" Halo, ne Krystal. Apa? Baiklah tunggu aku akan kesana."

" Kenapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo melihat wajah cemas Jongin

" Hmm.. Jagiya er.. kurasa hari ini kita tidak jadi makan hotdog, aku harus ke rumah Krystal. Ada sedikit masalah dengan dirinya."

" Masalah?."

" Hmm sepertinya dia sedang bersedih kakaknya akan tinggal di luar negeri. Mereka sangat akrab."

" Oh baiklah Jongin. Pergilah hiburlah dia."

" Jangan marah ya. Aku janji besok aku akan membelikanmu _double_ Hotdog!."

" Ne..Ne sana pergi."

" Bye bye Jagiya.."

Tinggallah Kyungsoo sendiri di kamar itu, menatap pintu yang telah ditinggalkan Jongin untuk keluar, ingin rasanya ia berteriak _tidak Jongin kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau sudah janji duluan denganku!._ Tapi entah mengapa lidahnya kelu setelah mendengar Jongin menyebutkan nama Krystal. Kyungsoo harus sadar posisinya hanyalah sebagai teman satu kamar Jongin. Selamanya dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti Krystal.

Tidak akan pernah…

Kyungsoo melepaskan lagi jaketnya, meletakkannya kembali tetapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hatinya tetap masih merasakan sedih.

 _Ngelangsa ditinggalkan_

 _Diberi harapan_

 _Kemudian dijanjikan lagi_

 _Dan terus seperti itu.._

Ia tidak bisa tidur malam itu, Jongin belum juga pulang dari kunjungannya ke rumah Krystal, padahal sebentar lagi jam malam akan berakhir.

 **Clek**

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, sengaja menatap dinding dan berpura-pura sudah tertidur. Jongin masuk dengan perlahan, tidak ingin menganggu tidur Kyungsoo. Kemudian mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo bangkit lagi dan mengingatkan Jongin untuk mandi dengan air hangat. Tapi belum lagi niatnya terlaksana telepon Jongin kembali berbunyi.

" Halo? Ne Krystal aku sudah sampai kamar. Baiklah aku akan mandi dengan air hangat. Terimakasih perhatiannya. Ne selamat malam, mimpi indah."

Jongin pergi keluar kamarnya untuk membasahkan dirinya di bawah curahan air hangat, tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi oleh Kyungsoo yang juga membasahkan pipinya dengan air mata nya yang hangat.

 _Apa ini yang dinamakan iri?_

 _Atau ini yang disebut orang dengan cemburu?_

 _Kenapa perasaannya tidak enak dan sangat tidak karuan?_

 _Baru kusadari betapa kompaknya hati dan kelenjar air mata_

Air mata yang mengering, tapi bukan itu yang lebih parah di pagi hari. Melainkan membuka mata yang bengkak dan mengatakan bahwa itu akibat dirinya terlalu belajar begitu keras. Jongin bersikeras membawa Kyungsoo ke dokter karena matanya membengkak. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin tahu jika matanya bengkak karena hasil si kelenjar air mata yang terus menetes sepajang malam.

" Tidak Jongin, aku tidak apa-apa."

" Jagiyaa.. Apa sampai mata bulatmu itu jatuh baru kau akan ke dokter ha?."

" Mataku baik-baik saja, sudah jangan di pikirkan. Bagaimana semalam kau dirumah Krystal?."

Ada perasaan sakit lagi dihatinya, dan senyum yang di tunjukkan lebih bangsat dari si kelenjar air mata yang membuat mata bengkak. Jongin ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Kyungsoo.

" Yah begitulah hehe. Jagiya, menurutmu Krystal itu bagaimana?."

" Cantik? Tidak macam-macam? _High quality?_ Baik?." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Hmm." Jongin tersenyum

" Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?."

" Sebenarnya semalam aku memintanya menjadi pacarku. Dan ia menerimanya."

 **Deg!**

Oh jantung kasihanilah dirimu sendiri, sungguh Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu mengasihanimu karena menerima berita mengejutkan ini. Kyungsoo tengah sibuk sendiri menahan segala sakit dari berbagai penjuru badannya.

" Jinja? Apa jawabannya?." Tanya Kyungsoo dan senyumannya yang paling pandai berakting.

" Dia menerimaku Jagiyaa!." Ucap Jongin bahagia

" Haha Jongin, chukae… jam berapa sekarang? Omoo aku harus ke perpus, ada yang harus kucari." Ucap Kyungsoo ia tahu air matanya akan segera tumpah. Kerjaan si kelenjar air mata sialan itu.

" Baiklah. Malam kita berjumpa lagi. Mungkin pulang dari sini aku akan pergi bersama Krystal sebentar."

" Ne beres. Bye!." Ucap Kyungsoo berlari menjauh dari Jongin

" Jagiyaa! Mana ucapan hati-hati buat….ku?." Jongin terdiam melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin lari menjauh darinya tidak melayani ucapannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan hati-hati untukknya jika ia akan pergi.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih berlari dengan menundukkkan kepalanya, perpustakaan telah ia lewati tapi kakinya masih terus mengajaknya pergi sejauh mungkin. Air matanya telah keluar tak tertahan, Jongin telah bersama orang lain. Serakah kah dia jika dia tidak ingin Jongin dimiliki orang lain selain dirinya?. Dengki kah dia yang tidak senang melihat Jongin tertawa karena orang lain?. Dan siapa Kyungsoo untuk Jongin sampai ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?. Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa. Melainkan hanya seseorang yang kebetulan sekamar dengan Jongin . Tidak lebih. Salahkan hatinya yang banyak mengharapkan lebih dari hubungan rekan sekamar itu.

Harusnya ia sebagai teman sekamar Jongin ikut senang bahagia mendapatkan kabar bahwa kawannya yang tidak terlalu tampan jika dibandingkan dengan Minho laki-laki yang mengejar Krystal hingga kini, dan dia juga tidak cukup kaya seperti Jiyong yang terus menawarkan liburan bergensi kepada Krystal. Pada akhirnya Krystal memilih Jongin menjadi pacarnya. Pria yang cenderung tidak terlalu menonjol di kelas, pria yang bisa lucu dan cool dalam satu waktu yang sama.

 _Tapi… kenapa harus Jongin…._

Kyungsoo menatap kasur Jongin, teringat hampir setiap malam wajahnya akan muncul dari atas untuk minta dibuatkan makanan. Laki-laki yang takut bila hujan di malam hari. Jongin yang dahulu…

Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Tegas Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

Dengan yakin ia keluar dari kamar membawa segala baju dan bukunya, ia tidak ingin hari-hari Jongin selanjutnya diwarnai kecemasakan karena matanya akan terus membengkak, sedangkan dia sendirilah penyebabnya.

 _Its hurt me everytime I see you_

 _Realize how much I need you_

… **..**

Hari ke enam tanpa Kyungsoo, haruskah Jongin kini membuat kalender pribadi tentang dirinya?. Perasaannya yang setiap hari tersiksa karena rasa kehilangan, ditambah setiap malam yang bagaikan momok menakutkan untuknya. Menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hanya sendiri di kamar itu tanpa kehadiran Kyungsoo. Beruntung ia masih ditemani oleh Krystal yang seakan membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia. Jongin rindu dengan tawa Kyungsoo, tatapan Kyungsoo padanya, bahkan suara ngigau Kyungsoo jika lampu dipadamkan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyadari betapa lucunya suara igauannya itu. Jongin sudah tahu, jika Kyungsoo sudah tidur dan lampu masih menyala terang maka tugas Jongin adalah mematikan lampunya. Ia akan mematikan lampu dan segera mendapatkan isakan igauan dari Kyungsoo. Biasanya tangan Jongin langsung membelai-belai kepala Kyungsoo agar igauan itu segera berakhir. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo takut gelap malam, tapi ia selalu membiarkan Jongin mematikan lampu karena Jongin tidak bisa tidur dengan cahaya terang.

Sebagai balasan Jongin akan membelai kepala Kyungsoo sampai igauan nya hilang. Jongin akan tersenyum sendiri melihat ekspresi igauan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia cemas jika igauan itu tidak kunjung hilang. Sama seperti akhir-akhir ini sebelum Kyungsoo pergi dari kamar mereka untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Jongin sering mendapatkan Kyungsoo tidur dalam isakan igauannya, yang membuat hati Jongin terasa sakit adalah suara igauan itu tidak lagi terdengar lucu melainkan terdengar pilu. Entah apa yang di igaukan Kyungsoo hingga isakan itu mampu membuat Jongin sangat cemas.

Jongin akan cepat turun membelai kepala Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bisa tidur kembali, tapi suara isakan itu tidak kunjung pergi. Hingga berhenti sendiri karena capek. Sungguh prihatin, jika waktu tidur Kyungsoo tidak untuk membuat dirinya melepas penat tetapi membuat dirinya semakin capek.

Pagi harinya Jongin dibuat semakin panik karena mata Kyungsoo menjadi bengkak, Jongin tahu itu karena isakan igauannya semalam. Apa yang tengah di sedihkan seorang Kyungsoo, pria yang cenderung menahan segala perasaanya sendiri itu. Andai Kyungsoo mau membagi sedikit apa yang ia rasakan pada Jongin, tentu akan menjadi baik untuk mereka berdua. Pikir Jongin.

" Kyungsoo ayo ke dokter."

" Kalau kau mengucapkan itu lagi aku tidak mau mengajarimu lagi. Arraseo!."

" Ne..Ne.."

Akhirnya Jongin mengalah, ia pun sendiri tidak yakin apakah harus membawa Kyungsoo ke dokter mata ataupun ke psikiater. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tidak gila, tapi ia tahu Kyungsoo memiliki sesuatu beban di hatinya. Beban yang bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak diberitahunya.

 _It's true when they say the person you love_

 _The most will hurt you the most_

Jongin masih berharap Kyungoo akan pulang malam ini, masuk ke kamar tanpa Kyungsoo terasa sangat berbeda. Hatinya terasa kosong, Jongin sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Krystal. Ada perasaan bangga ketika Krystal menerima cintanya. Ia bukanlah pria yang terkenal dibanding kawan-kawan di kelasnya, ia lebih memilih diam disudut berusaha tidak terlihat dibanding orang-orang lain.

Entah darimana Krystal mengetahui namanya, yang lebih kagetnya lagi Krystal mau menukar nomor telepon dengannya. Jongin senang melihat tatapan orang-orang jika ia berjalan sejajar dengan Krystal. Krystal tidak mudah didekati oleh lelaki. Mungkin Jongin terlalu percaya diri, atau menganggap mereka telah dekat sehingga dengan nekad dan berani meminta Krystal menjadi pacarnya. Sebenarnya Jongin takut Krystal akan diambil orang lain. Minho kakak kelasnya terus mendekati Krystal, Jongin tahu dia kalah saing jika dibandingkan dengan wajah Minho yang tampan itu. Dengan sedikit keyakinanlah ia meminta Krystal untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika jawaban Krystal adalah dia menerima cinta Jongin.

" Apa kau serius tentang hubungan kita?."

" Ne, apa kau sendiri tidak serius?."

" Tidak tentu tidak, aku hanya merasa kita memiliki banyak perbedaan."

" Jongin, karena itulah kita bersama."

" Ne gomawo, aku akan menjaga hubungan kita."

" Ne Jongin.."

Hubugan antara Krystal dan Jongin mulai menjadi pembicaraan di sekolah, beberapa orang mengangggap itu bagai cerita dongeng kisah cinta antara si puteri dan rakyat jelata yang romantis, beberapa orang lainnya mulai menyebar isu bahwa pria idaman Krystal adalah seseorang laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tampan dan biasa saja.

Baik Minho maupun Jiyong menerima keputusan Krystal, walau ada sedikit rasa kecewa di dalam diri mereka. Mereka kecewa bukan karena Jongin yang berhasil mendapatkan Krystal tapi mereka kecewa jika Krystal memang tidak menyukai mereka alangkah lebih baiknya Krystal tidak memberi harapan untuk mereka.

" Bersama Jongin?." Tanya Minho ramah

" Ne, kau masih menjadi temanku kan?."

" Kenapa tidak.. Berbahagialah Krystal, aku turut bahagia untuk kalian."

Hanya ucapan dan pamit yang bisa Minho sampaikan kepada Krystal, lebih baik tidak mengganggu daripada ia terlihat seperti seorang _loser_ di depan Krystal.

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya, hal terakhir yang dilakukannya hanya menyerah dan menerima kenyataan Kyungsoo tidak kembali ke kamar malam ini. Hatinya terisi oleh Krystal tapi entah mengapa terasa kosong tanpa Kyungsoo yang tidak hadir di sisinya.

 _Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you_

… **.**

Dengan langkah yang berat Jongin menuju kelasnya, gedung belajar itu mulai diselimuti orang-orang. Mata Jongin tidak mungkin salah, ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo di depannya berjalan duluan dengan langkah pelan. Baju dan tas nya itu sudah pasti Kyungsoo, walaupun Jongin tidak melihat wajahnya dari belakang.

" Kyungsoo! Jagiya!."

Langkah kaki pria di depan Jongin berhenti, entah karena merasa rindu panggilan itu ataupun rindu terhadap pemilik suara itu. Satu yang pasti Kyungsoo tidak bisa membenci pemilik suara itu, seberapa besar hatinya telah disakiti.

" Jagiya... kau kemana saja. Aku mencari-carimu."

" Jongin.."

" Apa kau sakit? Apa keluargamu ada masalah?. Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang apapun?."

" Aku baik-baik saja, begitu juga keluargaku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?."

" Jagiya? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Aku? Aku jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Malam ini kau kembali ke kamar kan?."

" Tidak Jongin, aku rasa.. lebih baik aku berada satu rumah selama menjelang ujian ini."

Wajah Jongin berada di titik kesedihan dalam hidupnya, menyadari Kyungsoo tidak kembali lagi ke kamar mereka merupakan suatu kesedihan.

" Kyungsoo.. kembalilah, aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengganggumu belajar, aku berjanji tidak akan membangunkanmu malam-malam untuk dibuatkan makanan, aku janji..."

" Tidak Jongin, kau tidak pernah menggangguku. Cuma aku butuh menenangkan diriku sendiri saja. Ayo masuk ke kelas."

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan ke depan menuju kelas, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam mendengar penolakan Kyungsoo untuk kembali. Jongin merasa Kyungsoo sedikit berbeda dengan dirinya. Apa benar Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, apa igauan tangisan Kyungsoo salah satu saksi bahwa dia memang memiliki masalah yang disembunyikan nya sendiri. Hati Jongin terasa ngelangsa, ia tidak menyangka akan begini rasanya.

 _What do I have to do to make you see_

 _That girl cant love you like me_

Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dari jauh, Kyungsoo tidak mengambil tempat duduknya seperti biasa di sebelah Jongin. Ia memilih duduk di depan dan Jongin duduk sendiri di tempat mereka. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo bersikap tidak biasa dengannya, ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Jongin sadar Kyungsoo bersikap seperti dia akan menjauhi Jongin, apa selama ini Jongin seperti pengganggu untuknya belajar. Apa kebiasaan-kebiasaan Jongin selama ini tidak disukai Kyungsoo. Jongin rela ia dapat memutar kembali waktu, ia memilih akan menahan laparnya sampai pagi hingga tidak akan mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo, ia lebih suka tidur di hujan dengan ketakutannya daripada terlihat seperti bayi manja oleh Kyungsoo. Sungguh Jongin tidak rela kehilangan seseorang seperti Kyungsoo.

 _Can you just please stay? It hurt me to see you go away.._

Mata Kyungsoo menatap papan depannya tapi pikirannya melayang kebelakang, ia tahu Jongin menatapnya dari belakang. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa membalas tatapan Jongin, ia tidak ingin air matanya turun di kelas. Ini adalah hari pertama ia mencoba untuk hadir di sekolah dengan mengabaikan Jongin. Ia tahu perasaan cintanya pada Jongin sudah hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Jongin, sehingga Jongin dapat menikmati hidup dan hubungan barunya tanpa harus memperdulikan dirinya dan perasaannya. Ia tahu ia egois tapi inilah yang terbaik. Tidak terus menghindari Jongin sekaligus membiasakan hatinya.

Jam pelajaran terasa semakin lama untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kedua nya saling mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dikelas dengan berjauhan. Jongin akhirnya memberikan jarak untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin berharap apapun masalah Kyungsoo ia bisa menyelesaikan nya dengan cepat. Mungkin waktu dan ruang dari Jongin yang dibutuhkan Kyungsoo. Mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo yang menjauhinya secara pelan-pelan membuat Jongin sadar. Kyungsoo tidak sedang ingin diganggu.

 **Teeeeeeet**

Akhirnya jam yang ditunggu telah tiba, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menuju keluar kelas. Tanpa melihat kebelakang pria yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih itu. Pergi dengan cepat dan menjauh adalah yang terbaik.

 **Bruk!**

Seorang gadis terjatuh akibat bahunya bertabrakan dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menolong gadis itu untuk berdiri kembali.

" Mianhe.. aku tidak sengaja.."

" Kyungsoo, kau sudah kembali?."

" Krystal.. Jongin masih di dalam kelas, masuklah."

" Kyungsoo… kenapa terburu-buru, ayo kita makan siang bersama di kafetaria sekolah. Kurasa Jongin sangat merindukanmu."

Kyungsoo diam melihat Krystal yang mengajaknya dengan tersenyum, andai Krystal tahu bukan hanya Jongin orang satu-satu nya yang merasakan rindu. Diapun juga begitu adanya. Apa Krystal masih mau mengajaknya makan bersama kekasihnya jika tahu Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin.

" Kau mau kan? Kumohon.." Ajak Krystal lagi

" Baiklah.." Ucap Kyungsoo

Krystal pun mendorong badan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kelas menjemput Jongin. Jongin yang kaget melihat kedatangan dua orang yang disanjungnya itu hanya terdiam. Krystal dengan senyumnya mengajak Jongin untuk makan siang bersama Kyungsoo juga. Hal yang membuat Jongin bahagia. Setidaknya dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo walau ia tahu malam ini Kyungsoo tidak akan pulang ke kamar mereka.

 _All alone I watch you watch her_

 _Iike she's the only girl you've ever see_

 _You don't give a damn about me_

 _That you are slowly killing me_

Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya di sebelahnya. Jongin dan Krystal duduk di hadapannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang paling di hindari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, berharap dirinya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Berharap pasangan itu tidak menganggap dirinya turut hadir disana. Tapi nyatanya keinginannya tidak terlaksana. Krystal terus saja mengajaknya berbicara.

" Kyungsoo bagaimana persiapan untuk ujian mu nanti?."

" Oh aku sedang mengikuti les di sekitar rumah, karena itu aku tidak di asrama lagi."

" Oh begitu, kau tahu selama kau pergi Jongin seperti orang kebakaran jenggot."

" Ani, kau hanya melebih-lebihkan. Dia baik-baik saja, dia bukan bayi." Ucap Kyungsoo masih menunduk.

Jongin hanya diam tidak masuk dalam pembicaraan keduannya, ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dan sebanyak-banyak mungkin menghirup bau Kyungsoo. Rasa rindu dalam dirinya membuat ia hanya ingin lama-lama memandangi pria tersebut. Meyakinkan bahwa Kyungsoo itu nyata dan masih ada di sekitar dirinya.

" Jongin mengapa kau diam saja?."

" Oh.. tidak.. mau makan apa? Biar kupesankan."

" Kyungsoo mau makan apa?."

" Aku.. Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja. Maaf aku harus duluan pergi. Terimakasih sudah mengajakku."

" Tapi kau belum makan atau minum apapun." Ucap Jongin

" Kau makan saja, Krystal pastikan dia makan yang banyak. Aku permisi."

Kyungsoo membawa dirinya pergi, sungguh dia tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya menatap Jongin bersebelahan dengan perempuan.

 _Ya Jongin aku telah jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Jangan tanya dari kapan aku mencintaimu_

 _Karena pertanyaanmu itu tidak menemukan jawaban_

Krystal menatap kepergiaan Kyungsoo, ia merasakan hawa kedua orang antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berbeda. Krystal menatap namja disebelahnya, mata Jongin yang masih menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Tatapan berat seakan tidak rela orang di depannya itu pergi darinya.

" Jongin?."

" Eh.. Iya tadi kau mau pesan makan apa?."

" Hmm.. terserah kau saja."

" Baiklah, aku pesankan seperti biasa ne."

Jongin pergi memesan makanan mereka, Krystal diam melihat kepergian Jongin. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan Jongin. Orangnya disini tetapi tidak dengan hati dan perasaannya. Sama hal nya dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

 **Deg**

Seakan hatinya memberitahukan sesuatu, hal yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah hal yang biasa terjadi pada kedua orang yang saling mencintai. Dua hati yang merasakan perasaan yang sama tetapi tidak terungkap oleh karena adanya dirinya. Krystal mencoba membuang pikirannya, tapi semua perasaan dan kenyataan yang hadir mengkhianati dirinya. Jongin memang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi Jongin tidak pernah menatap dirinya seperti dia menatap Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak pernah memperlakukannya sama seperti dia memperlakukan Kyungsoo. Menderita karena kepergiaan seseorang, hanya bisa Jogin rasakan karena Kyungsoo.

Krystal tersenyum tapi tidak dengan matanya yang berair. Semua kenyataan dan pikirannya terus menerus membukakan matanya. Ia memang menjalin asmara dengan Jongin, tapi selamanya dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati Jongin sesungguhnya.

" Krystal? Mengapa kau menangis?." Tanya Jongin panik melihat airmata Krystal

" Jongin pergilah.."

" Krystal? Ada apa?."

" Jongin, kejarlah Kyungsoo. Mau sampai kapan kau terus membohongi perasaanmu? Kau bisa membohongi dunia dengan diriku, tapi tidak dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

" Krystal..."

" Pergilah.. Kejarlah dia jangan lepaskan dia lagi."

" Krystal... terimakasih.."

" Ne, berbahagialah Jongin.. nyatakan lah perasaanmu padanya."

Manusia tidak lahir dengan sifat yang sudah ada di dirinya, mereka akan membentuk sifat melalui proses dan kebiasaan. Katakanlah Jongin terbiasa akan kehadiran Kyungsoo, segala sentuhan dan perhatian Kyungsoo. Tapi satu yang Jongin tahu, bahwa ia benar mencintai Kyungsoo apa adanya. Memang terlambat menyadarinya tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak mengakuinya, kemudian musnah tinggal kenangan. Jongin sadar mana yang disebut cinta dan mana yang disebut dengan kebanggaan dalam dirinya. Ia memang bangga mendapatkan Krystal, tapi itu bukan hal yang cukup dalam menjalin suatu hubungan. Hatinya terasa pedih dan kosong setelah Kyungsoo pergi. Itu baru yang namakan cinta.

" Jagiya!.."

Kyungsoo yang sedang jalan menahan tangisnya terdiam, ia rindu dengan suara panggilan itu. Ia ingin suara panggilan itu datang dan memeluknya.

 **Grapp..**

Apa Ia sedang dekat dengan keberadaan Tuhan? Atau ini hanya ilusi sebagai penyemangat dirinya? Kyungsoo hafal aroma manusia ini, manusia yang memeluknya dari belakang di depan umum, manusia yang baru saja meneriaki panggilan sayang untukknya.

" Jongin..."

" Jangan pergi lagi Jagiya... aku mencintaimu.."

Air mata yang susah payah ditahan Kyungsoo daritadi akhirnya menetes melewati pipinya dan jatuh. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus bahagia ataupun semakin merana atas pernyataan Jongin.

" Maafkan aku yang begitu lambat menyadari perasaan ini. Membiarkan mu pergi baru kemudian dengan bodoh menyadarinya."

" Jongin..."

" Maafkan aku..."

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jongin, menatap Jongin yang matanya menatapnya dengan penuh kejujuran.

" Aku juga mencintaimu.. maafkan aku meninggalkanmu beberapa hari ini."

Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo, tidak peduli berapa banyak mata yang menyaksikan mereka berdua. Karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah kembalinya Kyungsoo bersama dirinya. Orang lain mungkin bisa menilai dirinya, berapa brengsek meninggalkan seorang Krystal untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi orang lain tidak akan pernah mengetahui betapa ia sangat terluka ketika Kyungsoo pergi dari dirinya.

" Gomawo Jagiya.. Ku antarkan kau ke perpustakaan ne."

" Kau mau?."

" Kemanapun kau pergi.."

" Kemanapun?."

" Ne kemanapun.."

 **The END**

 _..._

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Hai kaisoo shipper maafkan kalau oneshoot buatanku yang kurang memuaskan ini**

 **Hiks hiks**


End file.
